Pieces of a Dream
by LJ1983
Summary: Bite-Sized drabbles dedicated to Joey and Elliot from Hellraiser III, based on random words. Birthday Present for Palomino333.


**Pieces of a Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Rated T just to be safe.

**Author Introduction: **Well, as you may have guessed this is another word drabble challenge...this time for the pairing of Joey and Elliot, aka Jelly. This happens to be a birthday present to my friend and fellow writer Palomino, whose birthday is today. She adores the Joey/Elliot pairing, so I thought I'd write her something Jelly related. :) Since I couldn't really think of anything new in terms of a longer Jelly story, I figured I'd go with a word drabble that'll be a companion to my Pinsty one. It won't be as long, they'll be sentences, and there's only 30 words here, but I hope you'll enjoy nevertheless. Happy Birthday Palomino. Enjoy!

* * *

::~*~::

If you enjoyed this story and want to know more about my work, then you can like the LJ1983 Facebook page.

::~*~::

* * *

_Prince_

The demonic side of the World War One Captain may have been the Prince of all of Hell, but Elliot was the Prince of Joey's throbbing, naive heart.

_Dreams_

Joey nighttime world of war, death and pain had allowed Elliot Spencer to enter into her subconscious; her dreams had brought them together, and for that she was grateful, and so was he.

_Dark_

Limbo was a dark and desolate blood soaked place of pain and regret, never failing to remind him of his past pain; but then Joey Summerskill had stepped through the window from her world and brightened his.

_Hell_

It was the place Elliot has ever known, but Joey hoped and prayed he didn't have to go back to that wretched place known as Hell.

_Modern_

The world in which she lived was alien to the Captain, but Joey hoped that if there was a glimmer of a chance in which he could be saved Elliot would leave his old dwelling behind, and then embrace and grow accustomed to this new modern world.

_Alive_

He had claimed to be dead, and had been so for over seventy years, but Joey thought to the contrary; with eyes so vivid, vibrant and bright Elliot Spencer couldn't look anymore alive.

_Quiet_

For a reporter Joey Summerskill enjoyed the peace and tranquility of silence, but she could not bear the quiet on the ghostly representation of the Western Front the longer she stood there, and neither could Elliot.

_Father_

Captain Thomas Summerskill; Joey had never known him for he'd died before she was even born, but she often wondered - having met Captain Elliot Spencer - if Elliot was anything like her long dead father.

_Sword_

If he had held possession of one, Elliot would certainly take up the sword against his demon self to protect the one woman who'd risked life and limb to keep the world from falling to Hell.

_Human_

Though he hadn't been one for a very long time, Joey Summerskill made Elliot feel like a human being, and not a supernatural entity who once governed Hell with pain and order.

_Rest_

There was no rest for Elliot, even following his redemption; but Joey could rest quite easily in her bed now, knowing she had helped him to stop Hell itself in its tracks.

_Bond_

The night of Hell had long since passed, and so had Elliot's sacrifice, but Joey could feel him each night for the bond they'd forged together that eventful night had never been severed.

_Regret_

Joey regretted a lot of things in her short but eventful life, but nothing quite like the regret she felt over losing Elliot Spencer to his darker self, and Hell, and she would have given anything to spend more time in this extraordinary man's company.

_ Trust_

Always ensure your source is trustworthy...that was one important rule in TV reporting; though to trust a ghost telling you Hell was coming to Earth was another thing - but looking into Elliot's soft blue eyes, Joey couldn't help but want to trust him.

_ Mask_

Pinhead's inhuman face was Elliot's, yet wasn't; it was like a mask of smirking, twisted sadism, the perversion of Elliot's gentle and kindly features.

_Tears_

Joey watched as Elliot's form merged with Pinhead's, swallowed whole by the pinfaced demon's, not being able to stop the tears of sadness that silently slid down her cheeks for the fallen Captain.

_Shine_

When Elliot smiled, his baby blue eyes would shine like beautifully polished marble, or the finest sapphire jewel.

_Key_

The window to her New York apartment had once been the key to Elliot Spencer's realm; now a month on following Pinhead's defeat she still stared intently toward it, completely seeing beyond the glorious city and wondering if her ghostly saviour in the Army Uniform was still watching over her.

_ Imagination_

Was it her imagination, or did Joey see a flicker of love within Elliot's frantic blue gaze as she was strung up like a piece of meat and bound in bondage by Pinhead?

_Kiss_

Joey felt so silly for wishing Elliot would lean over and kiss her lips following the reassuring gentle stroke of the cheek.

_Soft_

Joey's knees felt as though they'd buckle beneath her when Elliot Spencer began gliding his soft fingertips gently along her cheek; for a ghost his hands were surprisingly warm and tender.

_Smile_

It wasn't just Elliot's soft, thin lips that smiled at Joey so beautifully, but his frost blue eyes too smiled, beaming brightly and warmly toward her; it was then she realized that a man with eyes that smiled should surely be trusted, even if he was once the Prince of Hell.

_ Flame_

Once Elliot's masculine hand had ghosted across her cheek, the spark Joey had fought to ignore had just caught flame onto a very lethal and flammable trail of matches, setting her alight with arousal.

_Wings_

He was once a demonic creature but to Joey, Elliot Spencer looked every inch an angel; all he needed was wings.

_Ice_

Elliot's eyes were so vividly blue, like ice over a frozen clear river, but Joey seldom felt cold when she returned the kindly soldier's blue gaze; instead she was enveloped with warmth.

_Hero_

Even the redeemed Elliot Spencer thought very lowly of himself; he saw himself as the villain all due to the hellish activities of his demon half, but Joey didn't see him as the villain - she saw him as the hero, _her_ hero.

_Fool_

Back in Hell a now Cenobitic Elliot thought constantly about the feisty but brave reporter who'd helped him to defeat the demon, whilst also battling along with his darkness which thought him a fool for having grown feelings for this human female, but the good Captain cared very little for his Cenobite other half's chastising mocking behaviour; to him, the Cenobite was the fool for attempting to mar such a beautiful creature.

_ Victory_

Joey and Elliot had been successful in deterring the demon's plan to turn Earth into Hell, but their victory had been oh so bittersweet, for Elliot too fell with his darker self back to Hell.

_ Touch_

Several times over the course of their meeting had their flesh met; the handshake, the stroke of her cheek, but Joey couldn't help but crave more of his touch.

_Goodbye_

As his unblemished human features mingled painfully with the pinned face of his demonic other half, Elliot managed to gaze toward the frantic-looking Joey Summerskill through what was left of his increasingly darkening eyes; and as he finally felt the last remnants of himself sink into the darkness, the Captain felt a pang of sorrow in his heart for not being able to bid the beautiful reporter goodbye.

* * *

_**The End...**_


End file.
